


Профсоюз наемных убийц Романьи и Рима

by showsforsnails



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails
Summary: Руфио откашлялся, что было не менее лишним, если только это не было вызвано окружавшими его клубами пыли.- Начнем, - сказал он. - Объявляю первое очередное заседание профсоюза наемных убийц Романьи и Рима открытым. Присутствуют... все члены профсоюза. Первый пункт повестки дня: согласование и утверждение целей организации.





	Профсоюз наемных убийц Романьи и Рима

Руфио постучал стилетом по бокалу (бокал он принес с собой), что было лишним: вся его публика состояла из одного человека, который следил за ним с неугасающим вниманием.  
Руфио откашлялся, что было не менее лишним, если только это не было вызвано окружавшими его клубами пыли.  
\- Начнем, - сказал он. - Объявляю первое очередное заседание профсоюза наемных убийц Романьи и Рима открытым. Присутствуют... все члены профсоюза. Первый пункт повестки дня: согласование и утверждение целей организации.  
Микелетто, до того молча опиравшийся на стену напротив, заговорил.  
\- Что до моих целей, - сказал он, - то все просто: я однажды собираюсь вас убить. А зачем вы пришли ко мне на чердак и устроили этот балаган, я не знаю. Как и того, какие у нас могут быть общие цели.  
У Руфио был такой вид, словно именно этого он и ждал.  
\- Мои цели, - ответил он, - еще яснее: мне все надоело. Я профессионал своего дела, я постоянно рискую собой, не имея при этом никаких социальных гарантий, я постоянно рискую столкнуться с вопиющей некомпетентностью подчиненных или неразумными требованиями работодателя, мне не дают спокойно, по всем правилам, делать мою работу. Поэтому я считаю, что все мы должны объединиться и заявить о своих правах.  
\- Каких правах?  
\- Именно для того, чтобы четко сформулировать, какие права мы собираемся защищать и чего намерены добиваться, мы и собрались сегодня.  
\- Неправда, - возразил Микелетто. - Я здесь живу. Вы сюда пришли. Я вас слушаю только чтобы понять, что за человека я однажды убью.  
\- Вы снова говорите, что убьете меня. Вы ошибаетесь: если вы попытаетесь это сделать, я сам вас убью, уеду, предположим, на Сицилию и займусь там чем-нибудь идиллическим и буколическим. Например, обзаведусь виноградником и до конца жизни буду собирать виноградных улиток и пить собственное вино. Проштудирую все доступные мануалы и руководства, введу строгую экзаменационную систему для найма работников и буду добиваться признания моей продукции самой качественной в регионе.  
\- Зачем? - спросил Микелетто.  
\- Затем, что мне все надоело, я уже сказал. Совершенно невозможно работать: шпионы, которых я нанимаю, влюбляются, ничего не делают и в результате я обнаруживаю себя за передачей информации им, а не наоборот; указания, которые я получаю, не лишены определенного оттенка безумного вдохновения и вдохновенного безумия, но слишком все усложняют, когда тех же целей можно было бы добиться гораздо более простыми методами; люди, которых я угрозами заставляю работать на меня, в самый неподходящий момент пугаются Чезаре Борджиа.  
Руфио помолчал.  
\- Прошлой ночью, - сказал он, - я проснулся от мысли, что проблема во мне, и долго не мог уснуть. Мне показалось, что мне не место в этой профессии.  
Микелетто пожал плечами.  
\- Как только я вас убью, все проблемы исчезнут.  
\- Затем я понял, - продолжил Руфио, - что проблема гораздо шире, касается не только меня, но в моих силах ее решить. А вы, - сказал он, пристально взглянув на Микелетто, - можете стать либо ценным союзником для меня, либо одним из препятствий у меня на пути.  
Микелетто покачал головой.  
\- Я даю вам пять минут на то, чтобы уйти. Моя жизнь касается только меня, но я не заключаю сделок с людьми, пытавшимися убить Чезаре Борджиа.


End file.
